1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an interval timing device and methods of utilizing the same. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for timing customized interval exercises, having set workout periods and rest periods, over a predetermined number of intervals and methods of utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical conditioning and strength training can be enhanced when exercises are performed while alternating a strenuous pace for a short period of time and then resting for a short period of time. The workout can be even further enhanced by repeating such sets of exercise and rest periods throughout a workout. Such periodic repetition of such activity is generally called interval training.
Athletes of all forms, from highly toned professionals to those just getting in shape, have proven that interval training yields enhanced results. In addition to athletes, anyone trying to increase their muscle mass or physical performance, due to physical injury, or even for general activities such as typing on a computer keyboard or playing a musical instrument, can benefit from interval training.
Generally, to minimize the risk of injury, a workout may begin slowly, and the individual may gradually increase the intensity of the workout after the muscles have been warmed up. Thereafter, exercise may be carried out at a more strenuous level until the muscles being exercised are sufficiently tired. Throughout the entire exercise, however, periods of activity and rest must be tracked and monitored so as to ensure the individual is maximizing his or her benefit from the workout.
Where a personal trainer or physical therapist is involved in assisting the individual to exercise, the trainer or therapist may be able to watch a clock or timer and tell the individual exactly what to do, e.g., how many counts, how much rest, etc. However, if the individual is on his or her own for the workout, or if the trainer or therapist is trying to assist multiple individuals at once, trying to track such performance can become very difficult to track.
Currently, a trainer, therapist or the athlete his/herself uses a stopwatch or an ordinary clock to time individual periods of exercise and periods of rest in running an interval training program. While some more advanced watches or timers are capable of providing generic signals for tracking pace, time, etc. (e.g., an audible signal to indicate the pace which a runner must run to cover a certain distance in a certain amount of time), no device exists that is capable of providing the details of an interval training workout.
Thus, there is a need for an interval timing device and methods of utilizing the same.